


Położenie zakładnika

by Lampira7



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Joker napada na bank, w którym jest Bruce. Co zrobi przestępca, kiedy Batman się nie pojawi? I jak Wayne ma zamiar uratować zakładników, gdy on sam jest jednym z nich?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hostage Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332810) by [kowaiyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai). 



To był gówniany dzień, co pasowało do jego paskudnego nastroju. Bruce wiedział, że sprawdzenie jego finansów w banku jest ważne, ale wydawało się to takie banalne w porównaniu do wszystkiego innego, co robił. Takimi rzeczami powinni zajmować się ludzie z rachunkowości i zazwyczaj tak było. Nie licząc sytuacji, gdy raz na kilka miesięcy, nie więcej niż dwa razy w roku, Bruce czuł się zobowiązany, aby przyjść do banku i sprawdzić rachunki na własną rękę. Ufał wszystkim swoim pracownikom, a w szczególności Lucjuszowi, że trzymają wszystko w kupie, ale wolał dwa razy w roku wszystko sprawdzić, niż pozywać podwładnego o kradzież lub oszustwo.

Dlatego teraz, siedział przy stole w pomieszczeniu z tyłu, zagłębiając się w księgi rachunkowe swojej firmy, z ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Pracownik banku stał za drzwiami, gwarantując Bruce’owi odrobinę prywatności. Z tego powodu lubił ten bank. Byli profesjonalni i skuteczni, a jednocześnie starali się być uprzejmi. Większość banków zazwyczaj posiadało tylko jedną z tych trzech cech.

Pokój nie był dźwiękoszczelny, więc łatwo było usłyszeć charakterystyczny odgłos wystrzałów rozbrzmiewający w budynku. Bruce poderwał głowę do góry i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, zanim szybko schował wszystkie dokumenty z powrotem do teczki z szyfrem, tworząc chaotyczny bałagan. Zamknął ją zadowolony, że wszystkie zapiski są bezpieczne i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Strażnik nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, a Bruce nie słyszał kolejnych wystrzałów.

Kiedy w końcu zaczynał myśleć, że popada w lekką paranoje, drzwi się otworzyły. Bruce stojący zaledwie metr od nich, zamarł, wpatrując się, jak człowiek w masce klauna pojawia się w progu. Wiedział, że ma jedynie dwie opcje do wyboru. Zaatakować człowieka i próbować uciec lub iść z nim dobrowolnie, żeby dowiedzieć się jak wygląda sytuacja.

— Spokojnie, kolego. Idziemy — powiedział mężczyzna.

Pochylił się i chwycił Bruce’a za marynarkę, wyciągając go z pokoju. Ten nie opierał się za bardzo. Pozwolił, by człowiek przeciągnął go korytarzem do głównego holu banku, gdzie wszyscy pozostali klienci siedzieli na podłodze, stłoczeni w małe grupy. W pomieszczeniu było również kilku mężczyzn w maskach klaunów, którzy mieli broń wycelowaną wzakładników.

Bruce miał jedynie tyle czasu, by pomyśleć, czy Joker również jest z nimi, kiedy ten pojawił się, plotąc trzy po trzy jak zawsze. Wszedł przez frontowe drzwi i wskazał na jednego ze swoich ludzi. Facet, który miał na sobie maskę, tak jak każdy z jego sługusów, ruszył do przodu i zaczął ryglować drzwi łańcuchem. Dwóch innych mężczyzn pomagało mu w tym, a kiedy skończyli, stanęli przy drzwiach, wskazując karabinami na różne grupy zakładników w pomieszczeniu. Oprócz nich, było jeszcze jedenaście napastników, którzy mieli karabiny w pogotowiu. Stali oni obok wyjść, klatek schodowych lub przy komputerach.

Bruce, zauważył to wszystko w trakcie krótkiego spojrzenia wokół. Wiedział, że nie miałby żadnego problemu z pokonaniem tych facetów, gdyby był w stroju Batmana. Teraz, nie posiadał żadnego narzędzia ze swojego ekwipunku. Nie był w stanie poruszać się tak szybko, by znokautować czternastu mężczyzn i poradzić sobie z tym, co przyszykował Joker bez zastrzelenia, któregoś z zakładników.

— Panie i panowie — odezwał się wyniośle Joker. — Proszę się nie krępować i usiąść. Będziemy tu przez chwilę.

— Czego chcesz? — zapytał mężczyzna, siedzący przy przeciwległej ścianie.

Joker zacisnął wargi, a później je oblizał. Otworzył usta i został tak przez chwilę, zanim powiedział:

— _Chcę_ zobaczyć jak wy wszyscy... siedzicie tutaj... jak mali... _praworządni_ obywatele, którymi _jesteście_.

Mężczyzna przełknął. Jego twarz zbladła, ale i tak zadał kolejne pytanie:

— Co planujesz?

Bruce życzył sobie, by facet się zamknął. Chciał uzyskać odpowiedzi na te same pytania, ale nie kosztem czyjegoś życia. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że jeśli Joker się rozgniewa, albo popsuje się mu nieco humor, ktoś zginie.

Wyglądało na to, że osoby wokół mężczyzny myślały tak samo. Kobieta odsunęła się, przyciągając powoli do siebie syna, tak by być poza zasięgiem ewentualnego strzału. Mężczyzna obok wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby chciał mu przekazać tym spojrzeniem, jak bardzo złym pomysłem było mówienie do niesławnego Jokera.

Ten zaczął ssać dolną wargę. Spojrzał w sufit, przesuwając wzrokiem wzdłuż rzeźbionego, białego marmuru.

— Dowiesz się wystarczająco szybko — odpowiedział prędko Joker przeciągając słowa. — A w _międzyczasie_ , dlaczego miałbyś się nie _uciszyć_? — Joker wycelował karabinem w mężczyznę i pociągnął za spust.

Bruce patrzył z przerażeniem, jak człowiek zostaje zastrzelony. Stały strumień pocisków przeszywał jego ciało. Zakładnicy będący dookoła niego krzyczeli i uciekali. Bruce wiedział, że nic nie może zrobić, ale umierał w środku na samą myśl o tym, że ma siedzieć i nie starać się go powstrzymać. Jednakże, gdyby zwrócił na siebie uwagę, mógłby już nikogo później nie uratować. Było już za późno dla tego człowieka, ale nie dla innych.

— Wiem..., — powiedział, Joker, opuszczając broń tak, by lufa była wymierzona w podłogę —... że _trzeba_ przejść przez te całe grożenie, by utrzymać was w spokoju, ale na serio, możemy to już sobie darować? Nie mam za wiele czasu nim on _przybędzie_.

Każdy milczał. Joker obrócił głowę w prawo i zatrzymał swój wzrok na zakładnikach, którzy skulili się pod jego spojrzeniem, a następnie obrócił głowę w lewo, patrząc na inną grupę. Oblizał parę razy wargi, a następnie wskoczył na najbliższy blat, by na nim usiąść. Blisko niego znajdowało się kilku zakładników. W szczególności jedna kobieta, której głowa była bezpośrednio po lewej stronie, gdzie teraz wisiały stopy Jokera. Kobieta zapiszczała i odsunęła się zaledwie kilka centymetrów, zanim Joker umieścił lufę broni na czubku jej głowy. Bruce zacisnął zęby. Od chęci walnięcia Jokera w roześmianą twarz aż świerzbiły go pięści.

— Niech nikt się nie _rusza_ — powiedział wyraźnie Joker. — _Nie powiedziałem_ tego wcześniej, ale teraz _ostrzegam_. Widzicie? Mogę być miłym _facetem_ — zaczął szturchać lufą, głowę kobiety. — Niech wszyscy usiądą _i_ się zrelaksują.

Oblizał wargi i znowu zachichotał.

— Odpowiadając na _pytanie_. — Spojrzał na krwawiącego trupa, który wpatrywał się zaszklonym wzrokiem w sufit. — Planuje _wysadzić_ ten bank.

Szmer rozszedł się wśród zakładników, ale szybko ucichł. Bruce zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju, szukając czegokolwiek, co mogło zawierać materiał wybuchowy. Ale było zbyt wiele przedmiotów, które nie mógł dostrzec, a dotarcie do tych, które widział, było utrudnione. Wiedział, że Joker nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Nie miał pojęcia, w co pogrywa, ale będzie musiał grać razem z nim, dopóki nie przyjadą policjanci. Albo do momentu, kiedy będzie mógł wymyślić, jak pozbyć się Jokera i jego wszystkich popleczników, nie ryzykując życia innych zakładników.

— To największy i najlepiej _strzeżony_ gothamski… — Joker przerwał gwałtownie, śmiejąc się. Jego odgłos rozbrzmiał echem w pomieszczeniu, powodując, że większość zakładników wzdrygnęło się lub skuliło się. — bank... — skończył wreszcie, niemal wyrzucając siłą ostatnie słowo. — Jeśli to potrwa dłużej, to ludzie _stracą_ wiarę w _burmistrza_ i rząd. Zdadzą sobie sprawę, że muszą polegać na własnych umiejętnościach, by chronić to co cenią... _Pieniądze_ — stwierdził Joker, marszcząc nos przy ostatnim słowie. — A może, ale to może, ktoś zda sobie sprawę, że nie potrzebuje pieniędzy, by przetrwać i że są inne ważniejsze _rzeczy_ hmmm....

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową. Bruce’owi wydawało się, że mówi do siebie. Joker nawet na nich nie patrzył, by zobaczyć reakcje na swoją przemowę, po prostu to mówił.

— Szefie, policjanci tu jadą — powiedział jeden z napastników, stojący przy drzwiach.

Joker poruszył głową, jego kręgi szyjne strzyknęły. Zaczął machać nogami, kopiąc ladę.

— Cóż, dostaną niespodziankę jeśli spróbują tu _wejść_. — Kobieta obok jego stóp zaczęła płakać. Joker przymknął oczy i poruszył ramionami. — Zamknij się. — Przygryzła dolną wargę, ale nie była zdolna całkowicie stłumić szlochu. — Lepiej — stwierdził Joker.

Policyjne syreny rozbrzmiewające w tle, stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Oczywiste było, że radiowozy są coraz bliżej. Wszyscy zakładnicy rzucali krótkie, ukradkowe spojrzenia w kierunku wejścia. Mrugające światła zatrzymały się tuż pod oknem. Bruce widział grupę policjantów, biegnących w stronę drzwi z zamiarem ich wyważenia. Natychmiast poczuł strach. Znał Jokera i był pewny, że funkcjonariusze nie wejdą tak łatwo do środka.

Tuż przed tym, gdy policjanci znaleźli się wystarczająco blisko, by dotknąć drzwi, Joker zakręcił w powietrzu palcem i samochód, który został nielegalnie zaparkowany na zewnątrz banku, wybuchnął. Przed budynkiem stało kilka samochodów – policjanci z reguły je ignorowali, bo należały do bogatych i wpływowych klientów banku. Oczywiście Joker wiedział o tym wcześniej i ustawił wszystko z wyprzedzeniem, tak, że teraz Bruce patrzył z przerażeniem, jak kilku oficerów i cywilów zostaje rannych w wyniku eksplozji.

— Niespodzianka! — krzyknął Joker, chichocząc. Skinął na sługusów strzegących drzwi. Odblokowali łańcuch i otworzyli drzwi na tyle, by inni mogli usłyszeć Jokera, który krzyczał: — Jeśli ktoś _zbliży_ się do budynku, to wysadzę następny samochód! — Nastąpiła wyraźna cisza, a potem Joker dodał: — Nikt tu nie wejdzie ani nie wyjdzie, dopóki nie pojawi się _Batman_ , albo zabiję tych ludzi, jasne?

Joker odchrząknął i wskazał na sługusów, którzy zamknęli drzwi i ponownie zaryglowali je łańcuchem. Bruce spoglądał na to, zastanawiając się, co stanie się dalej. Batman się nie pojawi. Co Joker zrobi, kiedy ten nie przyjdzie?

Niebezpiecznie było czekać, by zobaczyć, co się stanie, ale teraz była to jedna z najbezpieczniejszych opcji. Po raz kolejny, Bruce boleśnie odczuwał brak kostiumu i swoich gadżetów.

— Tak, niech wszyscy się rozsiądą i czekają — powiedział Joker. — To nie potrwa zbyt długo.

OoO

  
— To trwa zbyt długo.

Joker chodził w kółko przed zakładnikami. Przez ostatnie kilka minut mamrotał do siebie, zanim uniósł głos na tyle, że Bruce mógł go usłyszeć.

— To jest _dziwne_ , bardzo dziwne — kontynuował Joker. — _Nigdy_ nie jest późno. Maksymalnie piętnaście minut i jest tutaj _gotowy_ dla mnie. Ale pół godziny? Czterdzieści pięć _minut_? — Joker pokręcił głową marszcząc brwi. — Coś jest nie tak — wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.

Sytuacja w ogóle się nie zmieniła. Wszyscy od czterdziestu pięciu minut, siedzieli tam gdzie wcześniej czekając na pojawienie się Batmana. Nie fortunie dla nich, miało się to nigdy nie wydarzyć. Bruce wciąż nie wymyślił żadnego planu, który pozwoliłby wszystkim przeżyć. Zdecydował jedynie, że następnym razem, gdy zobaczy Lucjusza, poprosi go o jakiś zegarek, z pewnym rodzajem systemu alarmowego, który pozwoli mu skontaktować się z ludźmi, w sytuacjach awaryjnych. Zabijało go bezczynne siedzenie tutaj. Ale bezpieczeństwo zakładników było ważniejsze, niż pokonanie Jokera.

Bruce nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zastanawianiem się, co zrobi Joker, gdy Batman w ogóle się nie przybędzie. Czy Joker w końcu znudzi się i odejdzie? Zacznie zabijać ludzi z wściekłości? Wysadzi budynek, by udowodnić swój szalony punkt widzenia? Bruce zaczął ponownie rozglądać się po pokoju, chcąc sprawdzić, czy coś się zmieniło, albo czy coś przegapił przy wcześniejszych razach, gdy to robił. Ale nie było niczego takiego. Oparł głowę o ścianę, starając nie zwracać na siebie zbyt wielkiej uwagi.

— Batman nigdy nie pojawia się podczas dnia.

Kobieta za nim mruknęła głośno. Bruce chciał, by się zamknęli. Jak ma ich uratować, jeśli się nie uciszą?

Zamaskowany mężczyzna wymierzył pistolet w jej stronę. Joker kontynuując swój spacer, ostrzegł ją beznamiętnie:

— Powiedz to jeszcze raz, a on rozwali ci łeb.

— Może ma normalną pracę — powiedział inny zamaskowany napastnik, wzruszając ramionami.

— Może ma pracę — mruknął Joker przewracając oczami. Potem zatrzymał się i spojrzał w sufit. Powoli oblizał górną wargę. — Może ma _normalną_ pracę... hmmm.

— Musi w jakiś sposób zarabiać — powiedział cicho mężczyzna siedzący przy ścianie, po prawej stronie Bruce’a.

— Hej, żadnych rozmów — nakazał ostro jeden z zamaskowanych napastników.

— Siedzimy tu od czterdziestu pięciu minut — powiedziała powoli kobieta. — Może nie przyjdzie.

Kolejny z napastników wymierzył w nią broń, ale Joker podniósł dłoń.

— Czekaj — powiedział. — _Pozwólmy_ im mówić. Niech mają małą dyskusję.

Joker wskazał na mężczyzn w maskach klaunów, którzy natychmiast opuścili broń. Bruce zdawał sobie sprawy, że nawet to nie gwarantuje, że zapewni wszystkim zakładnikom bezpieczeństwo. Klauni musieliby zostać całkowicie rozbrojeni zanim mógłby zacząć działać. W przeciwnym razie ktoś mógłby zginąć.

— Zgadzam się – stwierdził pewien mężczyzna. Miał na szyi słuchawki, ale muzyka była wyłączona. — Batman nie przyjdzie.

— Nie, on _przyjdzie_ — zaprotestowała starsza kobieta. — Jego _pracą_ jest chronienie nas. Chronienie tego _miasta_.

Człowiek ubrany w dżinsy i T-shirt zadrwił:

— Jesteś głupia czy coś? Batman jest _terrorystą_. Nie jest lepszy od tego szaleńca. — Mężczyzna wyglądał przez chwilę na zmartwionego, zanim dodał: — Bez obrazy, proszę pana.

Joker machnął ręką.

— Ludzie, możecie wrócić do pomysłu z pracą? Podoba mi się _ten_ wątek. Co robi Batman, kiedy _nie ratuje_ niewinnych obywateli przed terrorystami? — Joker rozejrzał się dookoła zaciskając wargi. — Hmm? Ktokolwiek?

Nastąpiła długa, przeciągająca się cisza, zanim jeden z mężczyzn zaproponował:

— Może zajmuje się czymś związanym z technologią?

— Skąd ten pomysł? — zapytał inny zakładnik.

— No cóż, wie, jak wykorzystać te wszystkie wymyślne gadżety, które ma. — Pierwszy mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. — Może mieć jakieś zaplecze techniczne.

— Niby jakie? — zapytała kobieta, machając lekceważąco ręką. — W żaden możliwy sposób nie miałby dostępu do tego rodzaju sprzętu, chyba że działa w rządzie.

— Mógł je ukraść — wtrącił się ktoś inny. — Biorąc wszystko inne pod uwagę, nie ma żadnego powodu, by myśleć, że ma jakieś skrupuły w łamaniu prawa.

— Ale dlaczego miałby to robić? — odezwała się kobieta, która do tej pory była cicho. Zadając pytanie pokręciła głową. — Cały pomysł z mężczyzną, który pracuje dla rządu i nagle staje się samozwańczym, obrońcą nie ma sensu. Tak samo jak nie ma sensu to, że ukradł te przedmioty.

— A jakie jest twoje wyjaśnienie? — zapytał ją mężczyzna.

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Może jest milionerem — roześmiała się. — To by wyjaśniało skąd ma te wszystkie rzeczy. Kupuje je.

— Mowy nie ma — powiedział facet ze słuchawkami. — Nie ma mowy, że kupił to wszystko. Byłyby jakieś wzmianki o tym, ślady które doprowadziłyby do niego. Policjanci już by go złapali.

— Być może policjanci _już_ go złapali — powiedział kolejny zakładnik. — Może już wiedzą kim jest i teraz on z nimi pracuje. Może być teraz w areszcie i dlatego nie przyjdzie.

— Policjanci go _nie złapali_ — mruknął Joker. — Tylko dlaczego się _nie pojawia_? — Nastała kolejna cisza, a Joker westchnął dramatycznie. — Ludzie, _wasze życia_ są tu na szali. Jakieś _wyjaśnienia_?

— Jeśli jest na wolności, to znaczy że musi pracować — stwierdził starszy mężczyzna. — Pewnie ogląda w wiadomościach relacje z tego, ale nie może wyjść.

— Mówiłam, że Batman nie pojawia się w ciągu dnia — powiedziała wyniośle kobieta. — Nie ma tu jakiegoś ważnego wyjaśnienia. Działa jedynie w nocy.

— Ale wychodził wcześniej w ciągu dnia — zauważył mężczyzna.

— Kiedy? — zapytał ktoś inny. — Słyszałem, że wychodził tylko w nocy.

— Jak nietoperz — wtrąciła dziewczynka, a matka natychmiast zakryła jej usta, przytulając ją mocniej.

Bruce poczuł niewielką ulgę widząc jej zachowanie. Przynajmniej jedna osoba nie zapomniała w jakiej sytuacji się znajdują.

— To nie jest tak, że śpi cały dzień i pojawia się w nocy jako Batman. — Zabrała głos dziewczyna, mająca około dwadzieścia lat. — Musi mieć normalne życie.

— Dlaczego więc nie jest tutaj? — zapytał mężczyzna. — Jeśli nie śpi i jest wstanie poruszać się jak mu się podoba w biały dzień, to dlaczego nie wykonuje swojej pracy?

— To nie jest jego praca — przerwała mu kobieta.

— Pewnie _myśli_ , że jest — kontynuował mężczyzna. — W przeciwnym razie, dlaczego miałby to robić?

— A co jeśli nie może przyjść, bo policjanci blokują przejście? — zapytała kobieta. — Albo dlatego, że miejsce jest nafaszerowane ładunkami wybuchowymi? — Po jej słowach nastała ciężka cisza. — Tylko mówię, że może nie być wstanie się tu dostać.

— Nie. Gdyby był tutaj, znalazłby sposób, by się dostać do środka — stwierdził mężczyzna. — Nie czekałby na zewnątrz, oczekując na pozwolenie wejścia, jeśli to miałaś na myśli.

— Dobra, posłuchajmy _innych_ ludzi — stwierdził Joker patrząc na niektórych zakładników, którzy do tego czasu milczeli. Bruce poczuł ulgę, gdy Joker dalej go ignorował. Nie miał pojęcia, co ma powiedzieć. — Co o tym sądzisz? — zapytał kobietę siedzącą z kolanami przyciśniętymi do piersi.

Kobieta wzdrygnęła się i wyjąkała:

— Pro... Proszę, nie rób mi krzy... krzywdy.

Joker wywrócił oczami i odpowiedział:

— Nie zamieram cię skrzywdzić. W każdym razie nie _teraz_. Może będę, jeśli nie powiesz, co myślisz o tym.  
Kobieta przełknęła, a później powiedziała:

— My...  Myślę, że Bat... Batman nie przyjdzie.

Joker pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową.

— A dlaczego tak myślisz?

Kobieta przycisnęła mocniej kolana do piersi.

—Bat...Batman nie wyjdzie za dnia, bo ma wa...ważny powód.

Joker zmarszczył brwi.

— A co może być tym _powodem_?

— Mo... może ma naprawdę pracę — powiedziała cicho. — Jeśli opu... opuszczałby ją za każdym razem, gdy coś się sta... stało, to inni by się o nim do... dowiedzieć.

— Tak, to ma sens — zgodził się mężczyzna, a kilka osób mu przytaknęło. — Jeśli wychodzi i wtedy pojawia się Batman, a potem nagle znów pojawia się w pracy, a Batman odchodzi, to całkiem oczywiste, że to on jest Batmanem, czyż nie?

— Ach, tak — zabrał głos inny mężczyzna. — Jeśli więc nie widzę kogoś, gdy pojawia się Batman, to oznacza, że jest Batmanem? Błagam cię.

Pierwszy mężczyzna skrzywił się.

— Nie powiedziałem czegoś takiego. Stwierdziłem, że jeśli zawsze znika, kiedy pojawia się Batman, a potem wraca, kiedy Batman odchodzi, to w końcu ktoś to połączy. Jeśli pojawia się tylko w nocy, to nikt nie zwraca szczególnej uwagi na jego prawdziwą tożsamość i może znikać jak mu się podoba.

— Czyli twierdzisz, że jeśli się teraz pojawi, to ryzykuje ujawnienie swojej tożsamości — powiedziała kobieta kiwając głową. — Dla mnie brzmi to sensownie.

— To nie jest _zabawne_ — stwierdził Joker. Odwrócił się w stronę ściany, o którą opierał się Bruce, i uklęknął wpatrując się w podłogę. — Musi _być_ powód, dla którego go _tu_ nie ma.

Joker powoli poruszył głową, ale nagle zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu. Wydawało się, że wciąż patrzy na posadzkę, ale był niemal dokładnie naprzeciwko Bruce’a, a jego oczy wydawały się być skupione na punkcie w pobliżu Wayna. Wtedy też Joker uniósł wzrok uśmiechając się do Bruce’a.

Tak właśnie Bruce się domyślił. Joker dostrzegł dolną część twarzy Bruce’a, kiedy podniósł wzrok. Musiał mieć jakąś fotograficzną pamięć, by móc połączyć wszystkie elementy układanki. Tajemnica, którą ukrywał Bruce, mignęła w oczach Jokera, napełniając je wewnętrznym blaskiem.

Bruce musiał coś szybko wymyśleć, ale nie było czasu, a także musiał brać pod uwagę zakładników, a Joker już skoczył na równe nogi i szedł powoli w jego kierunku chichocząc.

— Jak masz na _imię_? — zapytał Joker, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Bruce zacisnął zęby.

— Bruce Wayne — odpowiedział krótko. — A jak ty się nazywasz?

Kilka osób westchnęło, ale większość spojrzała w szoku na Bruce’a. Doszedł do wniosku, że wszyscy zakładnicy sądzą, że jest szalony, by zadawać pytania Jokerowi, ale było to trochę obłudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że niecałe pięć minut temu swobodnie z nim dyskutowali.

Joker przygryzł dolną wargę i zapytał:

— Czym się _zajmujesz, Bruce’ie Wayne'ie_?

Bruce szybko rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, sprawdzając, czy istnieje możliwość, wykorzystania na swoją korzyść tego, jak blisko Joker się niego znajdował.

— Jestem biznesmenem — powiedział, celowo nie ujawniając żadnych szczegółów

Jego wzrok wciąż wędrował po pokoju, ale napastnicy wciąż trzymali broń, a zakładników było zbyt wiele, aby ryzykować.

— Nie patrz na nich! — krzyknął zezłoszczony Joker. Ukucnął, balansując na piętach, zrównując się na poziomie wzroku z Brucem. Następnie chwycił podbródek mężczyzny, szarpiąc jego głowę do góry, tak, by Wayne nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy. — Patrz na _mnie_ — wycedził cicho Joker.

Bruce pozwolił Jokerowi na to wszystko, wiedząc, że gra w bardzo niebezpieczną grę. Nie mógł ujawnić swojej tożsamości jako Batman i Joker o tym wiedział. Jednakże nie mógł znieść myśli, że może ulec żądaniom Jokera tak łatwo. Z drugiej strony, jeśli zacznie antagonizować Jokera, to pozostali zakładnicy zaczną się zastanawiać, czemu nie robi tego co chce bandyta... i może to doprowadzić ich do myślenia, że Bruce Wayne może być Batmanem, co może być dla niego najgorszym z możliwych wyników.

— Robię to — odpowiedział bez żadnego wahania. — Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Joker wyszczerzył się i oblizał wargi, sunąc po nich bardzo powoli językiem.

— Jesteś taki intrygujący — wyszeptał. — Siedzisz tutaj, zachowując się jakby nic się nie stało... — Joker zamarł w bezruchu, a później uśmiechnął się. — Co planujesz, _hmmm_? — zapytał cicho. — Co zamierzasz zrobić?

Bruce utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z Jokerem, ale milczał. Nie mógł nic powiedzieć, nawet gdyby chciał odpowiedzieć. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by Joker wiedział, że nie ma żadnego planu, by wszystkich uratować. Może gdyby Joker myślał, że ma asa w rękawie, mógłby z nim negocjować uwolnienie zakładników... lub przynajmniej kilku z nich. Oznaczało to jednak, że musiał wymyśleć jakiś możliwy do wykonana plan, czego na razie nie udało mu się zrobić.

Joker westchnął i przygryzł dolną wargę. Bruce zauważył, że robi to dość często.

— Nie masz _planu_ , czyż nie? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. — Liczyłeś na to, że zachowasz _niski profil_ , aż policjanci się tutaj dostaną... — Joker pokiwał głową. — Nie możesz teraz ze mną _walczyć_ , _dlatego_ siedzisz tutaj niczym grzeczny, _mały chłopiec_.

Bruce zacisnął zęby.

— Mógłbyś mnie puścić?

Uścisk Jokera na jego brodzie zacisnął się.

— _Miałem_ plan. Dobry plan — powiedział Joker, brzmiąc na dość rozczarowanego. — Miałeś _przyjść_. Ale wszystko _zepsułeś_ i co teraz mam _zrobić_? Hmm? Co powinienem zrobić?

Minęło kilka sekund, w czasie których, Bruce jedynie wpatrywał się w oczy Jokera. Widniała w nich zbyt wielka inteligencja. Bruce sądził, że szaleni ludzie powinni mieć obłąkany wzrok, ale w przypadku Jokera, wydawało mu się, że jest inaczej. Były momenty, kiedy Bruce zastanawiał się, na ile Joker był szalony, a ile z tego było jedynie grą, a także, ile z tej inteligencji zostało wykorzystane w złych celach.

Wtedy też Bruce zdał sobie sprawę, że nie było to pytanie retoryczne i Joker naprawdę chciał uzyskać odpowiedź. Dlatego też, powiedział pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu na myśl, a było jedyną odpowiedzią jaką mógł mu dać.

— Wypuścisz zakładników — powiedział cicho, ale pewnie. — Odejdziesz razem ze swoimi ludźmi i nie zdetonujesz ładunków.

— _Dlaczego?_ — wycedził Joker, przyciągając głowę Bruce, tak że ich twarze dzieliły milimetry. — Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? Tylko dlatego, że _nie możesz mnie powstrzymać_?

Bruce poczuł, że uścisk Jokera na jego brodzie poluźnił się. Zastanawiał się, czego szuka przestępca.

— Nie — wyszeptał. — Dlatego, że nie mogę teraz z tobą walczyć. — Ciało Jokera naprężyło się i Bruce wiedział, że jest na dobrym tropie. — To jest to, co chcesz. Walczyć ze mną. Ale nie dojdzie do tego w tej sytuacji, wiesz o tym. W tym przypadku wypuścisz wszystkich.

Joker zacisnął usta.

— _Wyjdziesz_ dzisiejszej nocy?

Bruce wciąż utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z Jokerem, ale teraz czuł że znaczy to coś więcej niż wcześniej.

— Tak — powiedział cicho z westchnięciem.

Joker uśmiechnął się, a potem pochylił się wymuszając na nich pocałunek. Bruce starał odsunąć głowę, ale bandyta dalej trzymał mocno jego brodę, dodatkowo kładąc drugą dłoń, z tyłu jego głowy, zaciskając palce we włosach. Wargi Jokera były szorstkie i popękane. Bruce nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Czy odrzucenie pocałunku jest warte życie zakładników? Siedział już bezczynnie, przynajmniej wydawało się, że rozmowa wpływa na Jokera. Jeśli pocałunek mógłby nakłonić go do odejścia....

Była też pewna część Bruce, ta związana z zakładaniem każdej nocy kostiumu Batmana, która chciała tego. Ta, która chciała tego, odkąd pierwszy raz spotkał tego cholernego Jokera i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie było nikogo, kto mógłby dać mu to, czego pragnął.

Dlatego też Bruce sięgnął ręką za głowę Jokera i chwycił jego włosy. Joker wydał z siebie niski, gardłowy dźwięk, a kiedy Bruce przyciągnął go bliżej i przejął kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, jęknął.

Bruce przycisnął swoje wargi do ust Jokera, a później użył swojego języka. Joker przełknął konwulsyjne, a potem zrelaksował się, pozwalając, by jego uścisk na brodzie Bruce'a, poluźnił się. Bruce przesunął językiem po wewnętrznej stronie policzków Jokera, a następnie dotknął jego języka. Obaj byli zaskoczeni swoją gotowością na kontynuowanie tego.

Ta właśnie myśl spowodowała, że Bruce odsunął się, przerywając przy tym pocałunek z Jokerem. Nie było mowy, by rzeczywiście tego chciał. Robił to dlatego, że chciał przekonać Jokera do uwolnienia zakładników i opuszczenia tego miejsca. Był gotów do wszelkich poświęceń, by to zrobić. Nic więcej się za tym nie kryło.

Joker otworzył oczy i przełknął. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, a potem je zamknął bez żadnego słowa. Wstał, puszczając Bruce i odszedł. Wayne czuł na sobie spojrzenie zakładników i napastników w maskach klaunów, ale zignorował to. Odrobina wstydu była warta tego, by uratować tych ludzi.

— Batman nie przyjdzie — powiedział pośpiesznie Joker.

— Skąd wiesz? — zapytał jeden z zamaskowanych mężczyzn.

Joker spojrzał na niego. Mężczyzna szybko spuścił wzrok.

— _Wiem to_.

— Och — stwierdził napastnik. Przeniósł ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, a potem spytał: — Dalej planujemy wysadzić to miejsce?

Joker uniósł głowę spoglądając na sufit i pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Nie _wysadzę_ tego miejsca.

Klaun zamilkł na chwilę przed zadaniem kolejnego pytania:

— Czemu?

— Dlatego, że _nie_ — odpowiedział Joker. Podniósł broń i zastrzelił zamaskowanego mężczyznę, który najwyraźniej zadawał za dużo pytań. — Jeszcze _jakieś_ pytania? — Nastała głęboka cisza. — Dobrze, _idziemy_.

Joker dał znak ludziom strzegącym drzwi. Odblokowali je i otworzyli, a Joker podszedł do wyjścia. Wszyscy pozostali napastnicy poszli za nim, szybo przeszli przez drzwi. Joker czekał, aż każdy z nich opuści bank zanim po raz ostatni spojrzał na Bruce’a. Zachichotał, przewracając oczami, a potem wyszedł.

Na zewnątrz banku rozpoczęło się prawdziwe pandemonium. Większość napastników uciekła, ale kilku z nich zostało schwytanych i skutych w kajdanki. Nigdzie nie można było znaleźć Jokera. Oczywiście zniknął tak szybko jak tylko mógł. Bruce sądził, że to jego talent. Być wstanie przyjść i wyjść jak mu się podoba.

Jeden po drugim zakładnicy zaczęli wstawać z podłogi, gdy policjanci zaczęli wchodzić do środka i sporządzać oświadczenia. Prawie wszyscy wskazywali na Bruce'a, gwałtownie gestykulując. Bruce czekał, aż funkcjonariusz podejdzie do niego, by zapytać go, co się stało, a kiedy ten stwierdził, iż każdy widział jak całuje Jokera, Bruce powiedział, że bandyta wymusił to na nim.

— Istnieje kilku świadków, którzy twierdzą, że również go pocałowałeś — powiedział policjant, który najwyraźniej chciał najbardziej wiedzieć, czy Bruce Wayne, czuł coś do Jokera.

Bruce wzruszył ramionami.

— Powiedział, że zabije któregoś z zakładników, jeśli nie będę uczestniczył w pocałunku. Stwierdziłem, że bronienie się przed tym nie jest warte czyjegoś życia — powiedział stanowczo.

Policjantowi najwyraźniej ulżyło.

— Dzięki Bogu — mruknął. — Na razie to wszystko. Skontaktujemy się z tobą, jeśli będziemy mieć więcej pytań.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie — stwierdził.

Bruce oblizał dolną wargę, gdy policjant zastawił go w spokoju, a potem dotknął górną. Na jego palcu została plama czerwonej krwi. Uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

 _Fin_  



End file.
